Colonian Warrior
Background "Colonial Warrior" is a universal term to describe the highly-skilled Viper pilots and soldiers of the Colonial military. Warriors are extremely versatile in many combat roles, and are well regarded for extremely unconventional thinking for special missions. Attrition, both from the destruction of the Colonies as well as the pursuit of the Cylons forces the Colonial military to recruit within the Fleet. Refugees who are between the ages of 16 and 46 yahren and not presently serving in a highly critical civilian occupation are encouraged to contact Galactica recruitment about applying for Warrior training. Warriors wear a beige-colored uniform with a red-brown jacket with a laser pistol as the standard issue sidearm. On some occasions, they may also wear a small cape. Attribute Requirements: I.Q. 12, P.S. 12, and P.P. 15. A high P.E., M.E., and Spd are also suggested but not required. O.C.C. Bonus: 1D6+15 to S.D.C., +2 on initiative, +1 to pull punch, and +3 to save vs horror factor. O.C.C. Skills: Speaks: Colonial 98% Radio: Basic (+10%) Pilot Tank &APC (+10%) Pilot Fighter (+10%) Pilot Shuttle (+10%) Read Sensory Equipment (+5%) Weapon Systems (+10%) General Athletics Body Building Climbing (+10%) Running Swimming (+10%) Wilderness Survival (+10%) Prowl (+15%) EVA (+10%) Zero-G Movement (+10%) Land Navigation (+15%) Space Navigation (+10%) Demolitions (+10%) Demolitions Disposal (+10%). W.P. Energy Pistol W.P. Energy Rifle W.P. Knife Hand to Hand: Expert Hand to Hand: Expert can be changed to martial arts at the cost of one O.C.C. Related skill selection, or assassin, if an evil alignment, for the cost of two. O.C.C. Related Skills: Select four other skills. Plus select one additional Skills at levels four, eight, and twelve. All new skills start at level one proficiency. Communications: Any Domestic: Any Electrical: Basic electronics only Espionage: None Mechanical: Basic and automotive mechanics only Medical: First aid only (+5%) Military: Any (+15%) Physical: Any, except acrobatics Pilot: Any Pilot Related: Any (+5%) Rogue: Any Science: Math only Technical: Any Weapon Proficiencies: Any Wilderness: Any (+5%) Secondary Skills: The character also gets to select one secondary skill from the previous list at levels 1, 2, 4, 6, 10 and 12. These are additional areas of knowledge that do not get the advantage of the bonus listed in the parentheses. All secondary skills start at the base skill level. Also, skills are limited (any, only, none) as previously indicated in the list. Standard Equipment: Standard body armor, personal flotation device, Standard Sidearm (Blaster Pistol, range of 100m, 5d6sd per blast, 30 shots per powercell) and 4 extra power cells, Optional Rifle (blaster rilfe, range 400m, damage 6d6, 50 blasts per power cell) and 4 extra powercells, two signal flares, survival knife, utility belt, first aid kit, air filter and gas mask, fatigues, dress uniform, combat boots, backpack and a canteen. Money: The Colonial Warrior gets a roof over his head, food, clothing, medical treatment and all other basics free of charge. Plus a monthly salary of 1850 credits for enlisted men, 2100 credits for RPAs and RLT commandos, and 2300 credits for officers. Starts off with one month's pay. Living quarters are the standard military dormitory (see CS Grunt O.C.C. in the Rifts® RPG for details). References Rifts CS Navy BSG Tech Manual BSG Wiki